Androids In Love
by Susan Hilton
Summary: Data,on a quest to find a way to revive his daughter Lal, happens upon Holberg-917-G, the home of Rayna Kapec, and unintentionally revives her and her evil bald "sister". Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Androids in Love-Chapter One

"Personal log, stardate 43906.02, Commander Data recording. For the past seven years, I have intermittently searched fruitlessly for a way to revive my daughter. I have spoken with every cybernetics specialist in the Federation with little success. Of late, I have been considering other historical avenues. I have been in contact with one named Courtney Mudd, a descendant of the intergalactic rogue Harcourt Fenton Mudd. Miss Mudd is also a cybernetics expert, and is the starship Constellation's ship's counselor. She has led me to a planet named after her ancestor. There, I have discovered evidence of a link between the Andromeda androids on Mudd and that of a certain scientific genius named Flint. It appears that Mr. Flint happened upon the aforementioned planet before purchasing the planet Holberg-917-G, another planet I have chosen in my quest to revive Lal.

Flint's androids are legendary, not only for their workmanship, but also for their beauty. It is said that the most abundant model on Holberg, the Rayna series, is also positronic. The last Rayna model, it is rumored, once had a romantic relationship with Captain James T. Kirk, although historical evidence is lacking. This last Rayna inexplicably collapsed and ceased to operate. Modern cybernetics experts cannot find anything wrong with her. It is my hope to solve the mystery of her collapse and perhaps find a way to bring my daughter back."

Data sat back, feeling the eyes of his companions upon him. He had hoped to go on this quest earlier, but Dominion and Borg skirmishes had kept the Enterprise-E very busy. This was the first time in over a year that the crew could relax for a while. Data and his companions on the shuttle craft were on vacation. As an android, Data did not need vacations, but, lately, his daughter had been on his mind quite frequently. Now that his emotion chip was thoroughly integrated into his positronic net, he realized without too much surprise that he loved his creation deeply and missed her terribly. Because of this, he had asked for a two-week leave to go on a personal quest to historic Holberg-917-G. Geordi LaForge and Courtney Mudd of the Constellation accompanied him. They were on a shuttle named the Phoenix. Geordi commented that the name might be a good omen and a harbinger of success for Data.

***

Kivas Fajo had been out of jail for a little over a year, and had so far managed to keep his nose clean, but, lately, he had fallen back into his old habit of collecting rare and valuable items. This in itself wasn't bad, for he now realized that stealing them had been both unwise and unprofitable. He had acquired most of his new finds somewhat honestly, although some were from black-market sources. He still wanted an android for his collection.

A Ferengi business associate told Kivas of another who bore a striking resemblance to Mr. Data. He had been found disassembled on a planet formerly occupied by the Borg. The Ferengi had put the android back together and planned to use him for slave labor on Ferenginar, until, of course, Kivas offered the hefty sum of fifty bars of gold-pressed latinum for him. Little did Kivas know how much he was being ripped off. These Ferengi business associates also happened to be Quark's suppliers on Deep Space Nine.

After the trouble Quark got into in the mirror universe after he discovered the identity of the female Nagus, he was embarrassed and needed a break as well. For the first time in five years, he decided to take a break and get away from the station for a while. He was lucky to get back alive, as Captain Sisko told him. In a way, Quark had to agree with that, although he hated having to leave that other universe without making a profit. Rom told him that he should consider his life to be the 'profit'. Quark still considered Rom to be a moron, but he decided to concede.

He, Rom, and five of his friends had spread a detailed star map out on a table in the bar for the purpose of picking a place to go at random. They, of course, chose a map of Federation locations to avoid trouble with Klingons, Romulans and the like. By sheer coincidence, Quark, blindfolded, landed his finger on Holberg 917-G. Rom smiled greedily, knowing a little about the legend of this place. He informed his brother that there was a great planetary treasure there. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it was of great value.

***

Courtney Mudd was curious about Data's looks. Every other android she ever saw looked completely human. Data was a notable exception. On board her ship, Data was affectionately known as 'Old Yellow Eyes'. She was certain that she wasn't the only person in Starfleet to wonder why he was so different.

Data was aware of the nickname he had garnered on the Constellation, but did not completely understand it. He knew it was a reference to a twentieth century entertainer, but he did not resemble the man in the slightest. He wasn't "old" either.

"Commander Data, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course, Miss Mudd."

"Call me 'Courtney', please, sir. Please don't be offended, but…I have noticed that every other android I have ever seen has been completely human in appearance. Why are you so different?"

"No offense taken, Courtney. I have often pondered that question myself." Data paused in thought. "The fact that I was able to create Lal as a beautiful young woman would seem to indicate that my creator, Doctor Soong, was fully capable of making me look human as well. My theory regarding my appearance is that the Crystalline Entity interrupted his plans to make me look more human. It is not that I mind terribly, however. This appearance is all that I have ever known and I am sure the Enterprise crew has grown accustomed to it. Am I correct in assuming that, Geordi?"

"Most definitely, Data. Courtney does bring up an interesting question. We, though, as a general rule, like the way you are, Data. However, I think a lot of people have wondered why you have gold skin and yellow eyes. Your hypothesis about the Crystalline Entity is quite plausible."

"The Crystalline Entity? I'm not familiar with that life form." Courtney admitted.

Data then went on to explain that the Crystalline Entity resembled a huge flocked barren tree and that it completely obliterated all other forms of life to sustain its own. He also mentioned how Lore, his brother, was the only life form known to be able to communicate with it.

"Continuing the discussion about your looks, Mr. Data, it might be that Doctor Soong made you and your twin different to set you apart from all other androids. However, being that your brother was so different in temperament raises the question as to why he bothered. You both look exactly the same. Surely, your brother's personality set him apart in and of itself."

"A point well taken, Courtney. That is why I think my father's work was interrupted. He probably did not have time to give me or my brother human features."

***

The curator of the Flint Museum had reservations about letting someone from the Enterprise visit Holberg. Zachary Flint was the son of the man who had created the Rayna androids. He and his sister Melanie had become the caretakers of their father's castle and the curators of his museum soon after his death. Both looked quite young for their age. They hoped that they had not inherited their father's longevity along with his property. Neither had any desire to live for thousands of years. Their mother, a beautiful Minaran empath, was also deceased. Fortunately, neither sibling was born without vocal chords like their mother. Zachary's father had loved her very dearly, as had Zach and his sister.

Flint had almost decided to name his daughter after the android, but his wife greatly disapproved. She did not want her child to be named after a non-functioning machine. Melanie had inherited her mother's empathic gift of healing with a touch, so she had become a nurse. When she completed her schooling, she returned to Holberg to help run the family business. The two knew that the present crew of the Enterprise had no real knowledge of what had happened back when their father had fashioned Rayna. However, even though Zachary and Melanie knew that the present crew was not at fault for Rayna's demise, they still were reticent about letting them near her; although, from what their father had told them, their interest was piqued. There was also the fact that tourism had dropped off considerably in recent years.

The Phoenix landed in an almost empty parking lot in front of the castle. There was only one other craft in the lot, and it was Ferengi. The Starfleet trio stepped out of their shuttle and into bright sunshine. The scene with the castle and the large natural satellite reminded Courtney of another planet she had read about—Rigel Seven. Rigel was the home of a Neanderthal-like species called the Kalar. Courtney had not set foot on Rigel; she had merely seen pictures of it. Starfleet's cultural anthropology department had set up hidden cameras on the planet to observe the primitives. Being that the Kalar were extremely hostile to off-worlders, they were left alone. Courtney marveled at how well those cameras were hidden. If they had been discovered by the natives, they would have no doubt smashed them.

No one came out to greet the Starfleet trio, but Geordi guessed why. It was a long walk to the castle doors, and their first communication with Zachary and Melanie Flint had not gone smoothly. Oh, they were cordial enough, but Counselor Troi sensed that they were not comfortable with the idea of visitors from the Enterprise. They had finally agreed after discussing it between themselves, but had asked that the landing party consist of as few people as possible. It was a strange but reasonable request; strange in that this planet needed more tourists in order to run the museum, but reasonable because of the nature of their visit. They were going to dissect the planet's most valuable asset for the umpteenth time, to find out, if possible, why she had stopped functioning.

The seven Ferengi had asked to see the planetary treasure, and, with a smile, Zachary showed them. To say the least, the Ferengi had disappointed looks on their faces. To them, this, although beautiful to look upon, was nothing but an antiquated piece of used garbage. One joked that he wondered what she would look like naked, and another thought she would probably look better. Zachary wondered how they could say such a thing. The Rayna android was a beautiful sight; her iridescent silver blue gown and her long flowing blonde hair showed no signs of aging. Neither did her beautiful face. They had placed her in a glass case, much like a fairy tale princess. She was the planet's pride and joy, even though she never said a word or moved a limb.


	2. Chapter 2

Androids In Love, Chapter 2

Counselor Courtney Mudd had another question about Holberg and Rigel Seven. She just couldn't get the fact that the two planets looked so much alike out of her mind. It couldn't be just a coincidence…or, could it? After all, there were many strange happenings in the universe, such as the discovery of an identical planet Earth in the twenty-third century. She had to ask about this. The mystery of the uncanny resemblance of the two worlds was finally solved when they began their tour.

Zachary explained that his father had purchased Rigel Seven as well. At that time, his name was still Brack, and Rigel was uninhabited. Brack found some alien DNA in sealed containers in a remote cave on that planet, obviously left by a highly advanced but long extinct race, but of unknown origin. The name "Kalar" was etched onto the surface of each of the containers, so naturally Brack called them Kalars when he made clones from the material. Brack (AKA Flint) hoped to use these beings as servants in order to build and maintain his first castle on Rigel. For a while, it worked, until some of the primitives rebelled. The others soon followed and construction was never completed. Flint was seriously injured during the rebellion, but was rescued by Captain Pike. When he recovered, Pike dropped him off on Holberg 917-G. The ship's doctor, Boyce, marveled at Flint's recuperative abilities. Flint made one request of Pike in finding his new home: find a similar planet to Rigel where he could start over. There was one small difference to Holberg than to Rigel: The smaller natural satellite with the rings was missing. This time, on Holberg, he made sixteen androids to aid him in the construction of his second castle. When he decided to build his "mate for all time", he decided to deactivate his worker drones just in case they ever developed a personality and began to get jealous of his affection towards Rayna #17. He used some of their inner components to make the "M" robots.

Data, Geordi and Courtney finally made it to the exhibit they were here to study, the seventeenth Rayna android. Courtney asked if the rumors were true about Rayna and Captain Kirk, and Zachary nodded sadly. He told them that the emotion of love caused her to shut down, and that she couldn't bear to hurt either Flint or Kirk. She could not decide on whether she should stay with Flint or leave with Kirk. This indecision, according to their soft-spoken tour guide, tore her apart emotionally. Data thought that was interesting, considering most androids never develop a will of their own. Suddenly, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"She moved" he announced quietly.

"You're seeing things, Data." Geordi said, unbelieving.

"I do not think so, Geordi. Do you recall that recent experience we had when we were caught in that time pocket and I saw the warp core breach expanding a micron a minute? I am certain she moved."

Geordi and Courtney stared at him as he stared at what was to them a motionless android. He was aware of their stares, but was fascinated with Rayna. He found he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was decidedly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Mr. Data," Zachary spoke to him in a silky whisper. "She has not moved in almost a century. Perhaps it was an optical illusion. A lot of people think they see her move when they come here. With all due respect, sir, I think your mind is playing tricks on you."

"Come on, Data" Geordi said, patting him on the shoulder and noticing how he was staring at her. "Let's go do the paperwork. She's not going anywhere."

Courtney cast a furtive glance at the Ferengi, who now seemed to be uninterested in the Rayna android, but now examining some paintings of nude figures in a garden setting. The Flint siblings had temporarily turned off the security force field to conserve power, and to make it easier to move Rayna when the time came to examine her. Melanie was outside gardening. Courtney thought it was a little unwise to leave the Ferengi unattended, but refrained from commenting. They were behaving themselves for the most part. Data inwardly shrugged off the uneasy feeling of thinking that the beautiful Rayna android had moved, and finally decided that Geordi and their soft-spoken host were right. Courtney had elected to stay behind to keep an eye on the Ferengi. She had a feeling that something was about to happen, and she felt very uneasy. She studied the motionless android for a moment. During that time, she also thought she saw movement.

***

The first thing that Rayna became aware of was a man's voice, announcing that she had moved. Her eyes were still closed, and she had not wished to open them. She heard another much softer voice say that she had been inoperative for almost one hundred years. Strange, she thought. She had set her internal clock to awaken her on the one hundredth anniversary of her staged 'death'. Almost one hundred years? Obviously, some outside force had awakened her early.

She remembered Spock fondly. He was very wise. There had been a danger and she had perceived it. She had turned herself off to avoid the conflicting emotions she was experiencing. Flint had obviously forgotten that he had built an internal off switch into her circuitry to simulate sleep. She took advantage of this forgotten feature to avoid damage to her logic circuits and because she did not want to be the cause of any fight. She surmised that Flint was probably dead by now. She knew that he had sacrificed immortality by moving away from Earth. She slowly opened her eyes.

The room was dimly lit, but she could tell that it was the very room where she had collapsed so long ago. A woman was standing in front of her, and she gasped in astonishment, tapping her left breast for some reason.

"Damn! That's what I get for taking off my communicator when I'm on shore leave!" The woman muttered. A moment of indecision followed. Should she stay here with Rayna or go and get the men? She decided on the latter, asking the android politely to stay put.

Rayna was intelligent enough to stay where she was. She decided to look around and see how things had changed since her phony demise. It was very different now. Rich tapestries covered the walls, and there were roped-off sections with yellow overhead light fixtures set into the dark ceiling. The dim light cast from them placed elongated shadows into the corners of the room. Rich red carpeting covered the floors. She found that she was in a glass case. Obviously, her home had been converted into a museum, and she was an exhibit.

There was other movement in the room. She smiled at the irony of the fairy tale setting, although she wasn't exactly Snow White. Seven strange-looking little alien men were examining and critiquing the assorted works of art lining the walls, mostly painted by her creator. One of the little men was attempting to play a well-remembered waltz on a nearby hands-on exhibit, while another, who seemed to be the leader, noticed that she was awake and nudged one of his buddies. They soon approached her, but only stared in wonder as she stepped daintily out of her coffin.


	3. Chapter 3

Androids in Love-Chapter 3

It took Courtney Mudd several minutes to locate the men. She hadn't taken into account how big this place was. By the time they all got back, Rayna was gone, along with the Ferengi.

They could only assume that she either went with them willingly or was kidnapped. The first possibility seemed the more likely to the Flint siblings. Despite being as brilliant as she was beautiful, Rayna, according to what their father had told them, was quite trusting and naïve. To top it off, she had no knowledge of the Ferengi, so she had no reason not to take them at their word. The Ferengi had probably overheard their conversation about taking her apart to find out why she had collapsed a century ago, and had most likely only told her about their plans to disassemble her. Being that Rayna also had developed a personality from her association with Flint, she would no doubt feel fear at such a prospect.

On the other hand, if she had been kidnapped, the Starfleet trio and the Flint siblings feared the worst. Rayna could very well be disassembled, and her components sold on the black market. Courtney felt especially guilty. She should not have left that innocent android alone with the Ferengi, and now, because of her error in judgment, Rayna's existence was in peril. Zachary and Melanie were more than a little upset about losing their planet's most valuable asset. The Rayna androids were quite a tourist attraction and this one was the most valuable. However, it was more than that. Rayna had always been a major part of their lives, and they had often speculated on whether or not they could bring her back to life. They were absolutely adamant that she should be located and rescued at once, preferably with all her parts intact.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of wood breaking. They all exchanged startled glances, realizing in a moment where the sound had originated. It was the storage room door, which opened into the room where the other Rayna androids were kept. Zachary held his frightened sister protectively as another android, having done extensive damage to the storage room door, approached them. She was completely bald, smiling, and was wearing a sheet so as to cover her anatomically correct body.

"Do not be frightened" she said smoothly. "I am not programmed to harm anyone. You were saying that Rayna #17 is missing?"

The Starfleet officers nodded simultaneously, dumbfounded.

"I am Rayna model sixteen." The bald android, who could easily pass as a Deltan, greeted a still frightened Melanie with a sympathetic and gentle smile. "I apologize about the door, but I couldn't find another way out of that room. Do you have something besides a sheet that I can wear?"

It took Melanie a moment to realize the android was addressing her. She finally regained her composure and nodded in the affirmative. She disengaged herself from her brother and, without a word, went to her bedroom to get some clothes for the android.

"It has been a long time since I was deactivated, judging by my surroundings. How long has it been?"

"Approximately one hundred years" Data answered, finding that he could not take his eyes off this android either. He wondered to himself why she couldn't have just broken the lock on the door instead of smashing the whole thing. She didn't strike him as a very benevolent creature at all. There was something a little strange about her demeanor. She regarded him as if he was a lab specimen.

"You're an android." It wasn't a question. "Are you positronic?"

"Yes. Why?" Data asked, noticing her use of contractions.

"That explains why we were reactivated. There is something within you that triggered a response in our neural nets. It obviously took a little longer with me since I was locked up in that room."

"If that is the case, why didn't the other fifteen androids wake up?" Asked Geordi.

"Very simple, Geordi." Data answered. "Zachary already told us that his father used the other androids' components to create the floating "M" robots."

"Please identify yourselves." Rayna 16 requested.

"I'm Commander Geordi LaForge, chief engineer of the starship Enterprise-E, this is Commander Data, chief of operations on the same ship, and the young lady is Counselor Courtney Mudd of the starship Constellation. The other two are Flint's children, Zachary and Melanie."

"Where and who is Flint?"

"Deceased, of natural causes, thirty years ago. You must have known him as Mr. Brack."

"That is correct, sir. I see. Counselor Mudd, are you any relation to that intergalactic con-man, Harcourt Fenton Mudd? The reason I asked is that he sold my creator substandard equipment."

Rayna 16 did not seem to be too broken up about Flint's death, and Courtney blushed with a little embarrassment.

"Yes. He was my paternal grandfather. I never knew him, but I don't think he was as bad as history paints him."

"Of course not," Number 16 responded silkily, with a smile that made Geordi's skin crawl. "Let's go find my sister. There is no time to lose."

"Agreed. We should get started right away before the Ferengi get too far." Zachary said urgently, a little uncomfortable at Rayna 16's tone himself. Despite the fact that the Flint siblings had vocal chords, they still could not talk above a whisper. Data noticed also that they sometimes used American sign language to communicate with each other. They did so when they got upset about Rayna 17's abduction.

***

Things were not so good on Ferenginar these days, and it was all the "hu-mons'" fault. The entire female population, who had heretofore been content in their traditional roles as wives and mothers, raising little tax deductions and catering to the males' every whim, were now finding that the human ways of doing things seemed much easier. Fully three-quarters of them had already gone on strike, refusing to do anything for any male—a thing unheard of in all of Ferengi recorded history. It was a major crisis. The jails could not hold them all, and the females were demanding change. As Quark grew acquainted with Rayna Kapec, a brilliant idea began to hatch in his mind. He had once seen an old Earth movie called "The Stepford Wives". His idea was just to scare the females into thinking that the men would replace them with android replicas if they didn't stop this 'female emancipation' nonsense. Rom thought it was a ridiculous idea, reminding them all about Ishka's association with the Grand Nagus. His other five friends loved it, though. In fact, as their conversation continued, they decided to really do them in.

Rayna was appalled. She did not want to be the cause of the eventual extinction of an entire race. She considered turning herself off for good, but then thought what good would that do? They would only take her apart to find out how she was made and go ahead with their dastardly plan anyway. She had to think fast.

"Gentlemen, would not it be a better idea if you gave your females what they want and make androids to replace them while they are away? Do not wipe out your females just because they are discontented with their lot. If you do, if would mean the complete extinction of your race."

"She's right, you know, brother." Rom said to Quark. "Maybe it would be profitable to keep our females alive. If Moogie is any indication, they would probably do well for the Ferengi economy."

"Shut up, Rom. Our mother has gotten us into a lot of hot water with her sneaky underhanded financial dealings."

"It would appear that Rom is correct, Quark." Brunt, who wasn't exactly a friend, spoke up. "I saw what she did and it was most impressive for a female."

"What is to become of me?" Rayna asked, now a little apprehensive. She realized now that they had lied to her to get her to come with them, and now she wanted to go back to Holberg where she felt secure.

"After we make detailed blueprints of your innards, we will sell you to a fellow named Kivas Fajo, who is in the market for a sentient android. We already found him a male one, but he would probably be thrilled to have two. You are more famous than Commander Data!"

She recalled that Data was the man who announced that she had moved. Calmly, she stood, and prepared to give the nearest Ferengi a Judo chop. Before she could execute one, however, she heard the sound of a phaser being taken out of its holster.

"If you destroy me, you will never find a way to make androids for your females." She warned. She withdrew her hand, but only for a moment. She formed fists, and swiftly slammed them down on the controls. To her dismay, nothing happened, except a big dent on the console, and the startled looks on their faces. There were no buttons or toggle switches visible. Technology had advanced.

"Sit down and behave yourself, Rayna, or I will disable you." Quark growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Androids in Love-Chapter 4

Rayna, without a word, but still with a worried look on her lovely face, sat down. She was beginning to feel a little run-down, and was concerned now that her power cells probably needed re-charging after a century of non-use. She doubted very much the Ferengi cared about her, except for the fact that she was going to be put on sale and sold like a used store mannequin. They had stopped the shuttle to assess the damages she may have caused. There seemed to be a small engine imbalance, which was a little bothersome to her, but, to the Ferengi, not a major concern.

"We should get a move on, brother," admonished Rom. "The Flints and the Starfleet people are sure to come after us. If the imbalance is the way the sensor readings say it is, they can easily detect our warp signature and bussard emissions."

"I am well aware of that, Rom." Quark paused and looked at their now unwilling passenger with puzzlement and concern. She seemed to be staring at the floor, and her dress seemed to be coming apart at the seams. "Are you all right, Rayna?"

"I…I seem to be having trouble with my clothes. I believe they are disintegrating." She looked up at him with difficulty and suspicion. "You seem concerned for my welfare, Mr. Quark. I do not understand. Why would a kidnapper be concerned with the health of his abductee?"

"I guess I've been around hu-mons too long. I'm beginning to think like them. Besides, you are no use to us if you stop functioning. You are more valuable conscious than unconscious. Also…about your dress: We Ferengi are used to nude females, so it wouldn't bother us if it disintegrated. Besides," he added with a lecherous grin, "you probably look better naked."

"Why would your dress be falling apart?" Rom asked curiously.

"I have been wearing it for almost a century. During that time, I was in a glass case, which was apparently climate-controlled and airtight. After I was exposed to the elements, the material obviously began to fall apart. However…after it does come apart, I would prefer some clothes, if you do not mind. I do not know how to disable my modesty subroutine." She didn't want to tell them about her depleted energy cells.

***

Data, Geordi, Rayna #16 and Courtney Mudd saw the Ferengi shuttle, surprisingly at a standstill. Their sensor readings also showed the engine imbalance.

"Hail them, Courtney." Data requested. The Constellation's ship's counselor quickly complied. He stood and addressed the crew of the Ferengi vessel.

"Ferengi vessel, you have taken something that does not belong to you. You will surrender her or we will open fire."

The other Starfleet officers on the ship gave him startled looks. If he fired on that ship with the imbalance in the engines, it could spell disaster. Data saw their concerned expressions and mouthed that he was bluffing. He also reached for the transporter controls and locked onto Rayna Kapec, energizing just as they were powering up to go into warp. When she materialized, she was completely nude and inert. Courtney knelt beside her and took out her tricorder. At that moment, something equally horrifying occurred. A wormhole formed and the Phoenix was caught in its wake with the Ferengi vessel. There was nothing to do but ride it out and pray that they wouldn't encounter any natural hazards, such as an asteroid. Usually, imbalance wormholes were unstable, but they were also highly unpredictable.

"What…haaaappened…to Rayyyynnnnaaa?" Data asked through the resulting time and space distortions.

"Her….ennnnnergy…cells….need…reeeeecharging…." Courtney answered.

"What issss….our….courrrrrse?" Rayna #16 asked.

"At laaaast…reeeeedinggg…" Geordi yelled back, "Still…headed…foooor…Ferrringinnnarrr."

"We…muuuust…tarrrget…their…warrrp ennngines!" Courtney advised. "The blaaast…might….halt….the….disssstortions."

"It also might….dessstroooy us!"

"Let…ussss…try it!" Data said, still looking at Rayna #17 with concern. He thought that there was a possibility that the Ferengi damaged her, even though Courtney said that her energy cells needed recharging. Without another word, Data reached over and found the phaser controls and fired. It worked. The wormhole broke apart. Data used evasive maneuvers to avoid colliding with the Ferengi vessel.

"Where are we now?" Rayna #16 asked.

"That is Ferenginar, Number 16." Data answered.

They all gazed at the planet with astonishment. They had just traveled sixty light years in a matter of minutes.

***

The seven Ferengi on the alien craft knew they were in trouble for making off with a valuable artifact, and with the damage Rayna 17 caused, but Quark and Rom had too much pride to ask for help from the Federation ship that had tailed them through the wormhole to their planet. They still wanted an android for Mr. Fajo, so they locked onto a mechanical reading on the Starfleet shuttle, hoping they picked Rayna and not Data. They were astonished when Rayna 16 materialized, but figured that an android was an android. They just hoped that the duplicate of Data they found on the planet that was formerly occupied by the Borg didn't mind a bald Rayna.

***

The recharging of Rayna Kapec was almost complete when she sat bolt upright in what could only be called abject terror. She only said one word.

"SIXTEEN!!"

"What is it, Rayna?" Data asked. "What is wrong?"

"She is on the Ferengi shuttle! Oh, God, she was reactivated!"

"So, what's wrong with that?" Courtney asked curiously.

"Rayna 16 was a menace. Flint turned her off when she tried to take control of his castle. When he made me, she was still in operation. I was competition for her. She did not want me to exist. She tried to kill me on many occasions. The Ferengi are in grave danger."

"Kill you?" Courtney said, puzzled. "You can't be killed. You're an android."

"Yes, yes, but I did not know I was an android at that time. Flint had always called me his adopted daughter. He even came up with my name. It was derived from an early twentieth century science fiction author who wrote a story called "R.U.R."."

"R.U.R.? What does that stand for?"

"Rosem's Universal Robots. It was a story about a population of robots who developed minds of their own and revolted against their makers."

"Sounds interesting." Geordi said. "It's sort of like a Borg collective without the hive mentality. Intriguing that someone on twentieth century Earth would think of something like that."

Rayna smiled wanly. She knew what Geordi was trying to do. He was trying to get her mind off of her deadly adversary.

"Indeed it is, Mr. LaForge. However, my sister is probably worse than a Borg. She actually thinks that biological organisms have no right to exist. She believes that they are an impediment to her progress as an individual. She tried to kill Flint after he changed his name from 'Brack' to 'Flint' and moved to Holberg. The Ferengi on that alien shuttle are in very great danger. We should beam down to that planet and tell them."

"Why not just use the ship's communications equipment?" Courtney asked.

"She might injure the little men if she is present when we tell them. Even though they abducted me, they did not harm me in any way. I would hate to be the cause of their demise."

Data gave her an admiring and, to the humans present, amorous look.


	5. Chapter 5

Androids in Love-Chapter 5

Lore thought that he had everyone convinced that he was Data, even the Ferengi who had reactivated him. Kivas Fajo, who had actually known Data, was beginning to wonder. This android frequently used contractions and seemed different; more belligerent. There was something else different about this android. He seemed to have no love for Starfleet and seemed quite content to stay in his company. Lore told him that he had reprogrammed himself. Kivas wasn't sure about that, but accepted the explanation because he wanted him for his collection. Kivas remembered the look on Data's face the day he was arrested for murdering his half-Cardassian assistant. It might have been Kivas' imagination, but he thought that Data had a look of pure contempt and hatred etched on his face. That, however, seemed to be all gone now. Maybe the android was grateful for being rescued. That could explain why he was not complaining about being in his company. Kivas knew that the Borg were one of the most fearsome menaces the Federation had ever run across. It could also be that they did something to Data's mind. For now, Kivas decided that gratitude and memory loss were the reasons Data chose to stay.

Lore also came up with a brilliant scheme to go back in time and destroy his goody two shoes brother before he had time to destroy him. He had forged orders from Starfleet to go to the Guardian planet. His cover story was that he was letting Kivas go back in time to undo his horrific crime. Kivas liked the idea, and he easily obtained a Starfleet uniform for him.

The Guardian of Forever wasn't stupid. It knew what Lore was really planning to do. Although it was made to offer the past in the manner it had offered the Five Year Mission bridge crew, that didn't mean that the people who went through it would actually end up in the time period presented—not unless the Guardian wanted them to, like in the case of Kirk and Spock. It knew where and when McCoy ended up. In this case, it knew that Fajo and Lore were criminals. It decided to send them to ancient Ferenginar, even though it knew that the real Data and Rayna Kapec had just arrived there via the engine imbalance wormhole. It also knew that the planet's natural weather patterns during that time period resembled a Terran tropical rain forest. It knew that moisture and electronics were not compatible, and there was a small chance that Lore could be shorted out.

***

By the time that Quark, Rom, his friends and Rayna 16 beamed down, she was barely able to keep standing. She expressed concern about not being able to return to the shuttle. Rom was quite amused about that and explained to her that technology had advanced since the previous century. They could beam back up by simply calling the shuttle's computer. The Ferengi were a bit concerned when they noticed that she was apparently losing power as well, and surmised correctly that her energy cells needed to be recharged after a century of non-use. It was pouring down rain when they materialized and they, having beamed into an unpopulated area after finding out they were four thousand years in the past, took shelter in a nearby cave.

The cave seemed warm and dry and they soon found out why. There were three other residents. They were Ferengi females, and, to the men's shock, appeared to be way overdressed. The oldest, who could have been the mother of the other two, approached Rom cautiously. The other two stared at Rayna 16, who was now being held up by Quark and Brunt.

"We are sorry to barge in, ladies," he said to them in Ferengi after the initial shock of clothed females wore off, "but our friend is ill." They watched with resignation as Rayna 16's power cells went dead. "Do you mind if we stayed here for a while?"

"Not at all. We are on a nature hike. We were caught in a sudden downpour and this cave we are in is a good place to go when the rain becomes too much. Your friend looks dead, not ill. Why are you staring at us like that?"

The Ferengi men all looked at each other in surprise. This female actually did not know why they were ogling her and her daughters. They all wondered why the women in the cave were over-dressed…or why they were dressed at all. Quark decided that honesty was the best policy.

"Well, as you can tell, our lady friend is not Ferengi. She is a very sophisticated and—uh, I mean, machine. She was unconscious for several years. When she awoke a couple of days ago, she forgot she needed recharging."

"A 'machine'? The word is unknown to me." The older woman peered at Rayna 16, who was now propped up against the cave wall, now completely oblivious to everything. "She is very pretty. Lara, Nimri, it is all right. These strangers have come out of the rain. Come and say hello to them." She turned back to Rom and smiled. "These are my daughters. My name is Mari. Who are you?"

"I'm Rom and this is my brother Quark." Rom then proceeded to tell the women their friends' names. As they told them more about themselves, Rom, remembering he was a Starfleet officer, was careful not to violate the Prime Directive by revealing that they were from the distant future. They watched with interest as the two daughters began to peel off their wet clothes.

***

As Kivas and Lore jumped through the time portal, they soon were shocked to discover that the Guardian deceived them. Instead of going back to Oniaka, where Data had disabled and deactivated Lore, they were sprawled onto the floor of some unknown cave. They looked back from where they had leaped and found that the mouth of the cave resembled the shape of the time portal. Kivas called to it and asked it where they were, but they were met with only silence.

Lore quickly got up and brushed himself off. With curiosity, he went to the mouth of the cave and looked outside for clues as to their whereabouts. It was sprinkling rain outside, and the sky was overcast. However, there was no way to tell which planet this was. It could be anywhere. He did hear some faint distant voices, but could not tell what they were saying or pinpoint their source. He did know, though, that they were about three kilometers away. He looked back at Kivas, who was now standing and looking at him quizzically.

"This doesn't look like that planet you mentioned."

"It isn't." Lore replied. "That stupid portal tricked us."

"You'd better be careful what you say, Data. It might get angry with us and we'd be stuck here on whatever planet this is for the rest of our lives."

"Speak for yourself, Fajo. Androids live for thousands of years. I'll manage to get off this rock some day when you are long dead."

"Oh, that's a comforting thought." Kivas grimaced, rubbing his aching back. He watched the android for a moment as he tried to figure out what the distant voices were saying. "What are you doing?"

"There are people on the other end of this cavern, about three kilometers from here. I am trying to listen to what they are saying."

"Who cares?" Kivas grumbled.

"Their conversation might give us some clues as to where we ended up. First order of survival for you, Mr. Fajo. They might help us get off this planet."

"Are you thinking of going through to the other side? That's quite a hike."

"Not for me." Lore said with a smirk. "Are you up to it?"

Kivas sighed.

"When I was a kid, I always wished for an adventure. Well, it looks like I've got one."

***

Geordi, Data, Rayna 17 and Courtney traced the Ferengi transporter signal and soon found them, much to Rayna's relief, with a totally nude and totally inert Rayna 16. Courtney looked at Quark with disgust.

"Your idea?"

"Yes, I think she looks better, and the three ladies who were here agreed with us."

"What three ladies?" Geordi asked.

"Three Ferengi females out on a nature hike. They were caught in a storm and allowed us to stay with them until they left."

"Brother, what you just said wasn't exactly true. They wanted to keep their and Rayna 16's clothes on for some reason. The young ones just stripped down to their…what is the word...undies?"

Courtney giggled.

"That's the word. We must be somewhere in Ferenginar's past, when it was acceptable for women to wear clothing."

"I never knew of such a time!" Quark shouted. "They must have been common street walkers!"

"They seemed very nice to me." Rom said pleasantly. "Maybe this human female is correct."

"Yes, maybe it's like an old custom on Betazed, where women started a fad by wearing elaborate head dresses with small animals caged in them. Soon the fad became a requirement, and then a deeply ingrained custom until someone finally said it was silly. No offense, fellows."

"None taken." Rom said cordially.

"Well, my bird-brained brother may not be offended, but I certainly am! This is the way it has always been, and I cannot accept the thought of this once being a fad that turned into a requirement."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Quark, but it has happened on many planets, including my own."

While they were having their rather heated discussion, Data bent down and examined Rayna 16.

"I can use some of my power to revive her long enough to get back to the shuttle. When we are there, we will be able to give her fresh power packs."

"I would rather you did not, Data." Rayna Kapec said worriedly.

***

The Flint siblings were beside themselves with worry by now. It had been nearly a week since Rayna Kapec awoke from her century-long sleep and took off with the Ferengi. Their first thought was to contact Deep Space Nine, but then thought better of it. They decided instead to contact Counselor Mudd's ship, the Constellation.

The Andorian male captain was very sympathetic and understanding, and assured them that they would make every effort to find their missing and beloved tourist attraction.


	6. Chapter 6

Androids in Love-Chapter 6

The deeper Lore and Kivas went into the cave, the darker it became, until Fajo couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He could also feel bugs crawling on him, and he wished he had a flashlight. Then again, maybe he was better off without one. He didn't care for anything creepy-crawly, and not being able to see where he was going made things worse. He wondered to himself if any of them were poisonous, and fervently hoped not. That would be the last thing he needed.

Lore could see perfectly, but he didn't want to tell Fajo. He now knew from the variety of insects that were crawling on his traveling companion that they were probably on Ferenginar. The insects were, for the most part, harmless, but they were grotesque enough in appearance to frighten Kivas if he could see them. Lore was amused by that. He wasn't afraid of anything, and felt himself quite invincible. Soon, they came to the edge of a great chasm filled with water and Ferengi bat guano. He smiled evilly as Kivas dropped into it.

"Data!" Kivas screamed, flailing wildly. "Help me! I can't swim! _HELP!"_

"I'm not Data, dummy." Lore said coldly, and then continued on his way while Fajo drowned.

Kivas, in his dying moments, realized he should have trusted his instincts.

The method of infusing Rayna 16 with enough power to get her back to the ship was not complicated. All Data had to do was stick his finger in her ear and transfer some of his power to her circuits. Rayna 16 opened her eyes, blinked once, and then introduced herself, as if she had lost some of her memory. They all speculated that she probably did, including Rayna 17, who hoped that her bald double wouldn't make any trouble.

"Please identify yourselves." Sixteen requested.

They were in the process of re-introducing themselves when Lore showed up. Geordi quickly took his phaser off his belt and pointed it at him, recognizing him immediately. Sixteen stared at him, and then at Data, and smiled with wonder.

"Your new power infusion won't last very long, Rayna Sixteen." Rom warned, wondering why LaForge had a gun pointed at their new arrival. "It will only be enough until we can get you and Rayna 17 back to the Federation shuttle for new power packs."

Geordi still had a phaser gun pointed at Lore. Data wondered what his evil brother was doing on ancient Ferenginar, reactivated and in one piece.

Lore stared at Rayna 16 for a long moment, and then saw Rayna Kapec and smiled devilishly.

"Well, Data and Geordi, fancy meeting you here. Who's the naked Deltan and the lovely lady who looks just like her, except for the hair and the clothes?"

Data and LaForge glared back, both remembering when Lore was dismantled by the two of them. Who in their right mind would revive this horrid excuse for an android, Geordi wondered aloud. Brunt and Quark spoke up and admitted their parts in the dastardly deed.

"I heard someone scream in the cavern, Lore." Data said. "Who did you kill, some unfortunate Ferengi?"

"No, one of your useless pals by the name of Kivas Fajo." Lore glanced back at Sixteen. "Who are you, young lady?"

"For one thing," Rayna Kapec arose from a seated position, "She is no lady. That is my android sister, Rayna Sixteen. I am Rayna Seventeen, but everyone knows me better as 'Rayna Kapec'."

Lore grinned.

"I never knew you to fall for older women, brother. LaForge, you have no idea how much fun it was watching Data as he was forced to pick at your already nearly empty cranium."

"Why did you kill Kivas, Lore?" Data asked stiffly. "He had paid his debt to society."

Lore shrugged.

"He was getting on my circuits. Well, Data, at least you're making out with your own kind now. Is your software compatible? Nice and kinky if you ask me."

"You have a filthy mind, Lore."

While they were having their conversation, Courtney Mudd was silently ordering the Phoenix's computer to beam up the landing party, the Ferengi and the two Raynas, leaving Lore stranded on ancient Ferenginar.

The Constellation had arrived at the Phoenix's last known location. First Officer Servin spoke up to Captain Chav.

"This is their last reported location, Captain. Two parsecs from the planet Holberg 917-G."

"Good." Captain Chav responded with a serious expression on his elderly Andorian countenance. "Scan for any anomalous readings."

"Acknowledged." Shortly after, the Tiberonian science officer raised his head from the readings. "Captain, I'm picking up heavy concentrations of two ion trails that lead to a heading towards Ferenginar. It appears that there was something wrong with one of the crafts' engines."

"Did they blow up?" Security officer Tola, another Andorian, asked.

"I don't think so, Lieutenant." Chav replied, getting up from his command chair to see the readings for himself. "If they did, there would be a lot more debris. This looks like some sort of displacement of time and space one would find in a controlled implosion from a cold start of the engines. It might have gotten out of hand. They could be anywhere by now. Whatever happened, we have no way of knowing where they went or how to rescue them."

Suddenly, a booming male voice thundered out from the bridge's com system, and psychedelic swirling colors appeared on the main view screen.

"WE ARE THE MELKOTS. YOUR FRIENDS ARE SAFE AND WERE ON ANCIENT FERENGINAR. THEY ARE READY TO RETURN TO THE TWENTY-FOURTH CENTURY. STAND BY."

"The Melkots?" Ensign Evans muttered from navigation. "I never heard of them."

"They are a species who have been friends of the Federation since the Five Year Mission days, Carly." Chav explained.

Sordan, their Jenii communications officer, turned to the captain. "Sir, that voice was broadcasted all over the ship. I'm getting reports and questions from all sections. What do I tell them?"

"Just tell them to remain calm. These beings are friendly, and Holberg is in their recently annexed space."

Chav addressed the swirling mass of colors on the view screen, not knowing where else to look.

"Dear Melkotians, why did you bring our friends to ancient Ferenginar?"

"WE DID NOT. AN ENGINE IMBALANCE BROUGHT THEM THERE. WE HAVE GUIDED BOTH CRAFTS TO A SAFE ORBIT."

"For that we are grateful, gentle beings. Do you wish us to do anything for you?"

"THERE IS NOTHING WE WISH. WE WERE HAPPY TO ASSIST. FARE WELL."

At that moment, the two shuttles (the damaged Ferengi craft containing Quark, Rom, Brunt, their other Ferengi friends and the shuttle Phoenix, manned by Geordi LaForge, First Officer Courtney Mudd of the Constellation, Data and the two Raynas) suddenly reappeared. The swirling colors then faded, leaving only stars on the view screen.


	7. Chapter 7

Androids in Love-Chapter 7

Rayna Kapec was finally home on Holberg 917-G, much to the joy of the Flint siblings. They were a little disappointed to learn about Rayna Sixteen's decision to stay on ancient Ferenginar, but her presence on Holberg after she was accidentally reactivated by Data made them uneasy. They felt a little better that she was left there after Commander LaForge explained that she had suffered a loss of memory after losing power, and was no threat to the inhabitants of Ferenginar, as far as the landing party knew. At this time, Captain Tola of the Constellation was in her ready room, conversing with her first officer, Captain Crusher of the Enterprise, and Counselor Mudd. Mudd took notice of the fact that chief medical officer Crusher was now captain of the Enterprise and Tola was the captain of the Constellation, and she quickly came to the conclusion that history had been altered. The Counselor was friends with the future queen of Signet 14, a planet ruled by women. A package had arrived for her and it hadn't been opened yet. It sat on the floor near Crusher's desk. The Signet men weren't allowed to wear clothing, and the package most likely contained clothes, for there was also a lovely pair of women's shoes that came with it. A note attached to the package said to give it to Courtney as an invitation to attend the new Queen's coronation.

"Counselor, here is a package for you from Starfleet headquarters, compliments of your long-time friend, princess Arabella of Signet Fourteen. She wishes you to attend her coronation as the new queen of that planet." Crusher informed her softly.

"I am honored to accept her very gracious invitation... Captain." Courtney said as she opened the box. She gasped at its contents. The dress inside was magnificent, but not at all her style. "However, this dress is way too flashy for my tastes, although it is very beautiful. If she doesn't mind, I would like to wear my own formal wear."

"Her highness said you might say something like that, and has conveyed her permission to do so. However, what will we do with this?"

"It looks like something a wealthy Betazoid would wear." She paused in thought for a moment, studying the garment in her hands. It was mostly red, with some black and gold details around the shoulder and neck, a dress fit for a princess. Courtney also recalled that these were royal colors on Signet. "Perhaps we could give this dress to Rayna Seventeen. She does not have much of a wardrobe." She paused again and looked at the two Starfleet captains. "Ladies, what about Rayna and the Ferengi?"

"Rayna is getting a full diagnostic checkup." Crusher answered. "She asked to go with us to Signet, once she has everything squared away down on Holberg. The Ferengi will be ferried back to Deep Space Nine after this business on Signet is through."

"Will the Flints allow her to leave? You know how protective they are of her now." Tola asked.

"I think they might. After all, Rayna is a sentient being. Also, it appears that Mr. Data has become quite enamored with her. He has asked to accompany her so no harm will come to her." Courtney said thoughtfully.

"Sentient or not, she belongs to them." Little Creek said. "Rayna is essential to the operation of the castle and its museum on Holberg. They won't let her depart easily."

"I am aware of that, Miss Little Creek." Courtney said. "However, we don't want to cause another emotional episode for Rayna. You know what happened the last time. We don't want her to shut down for another century."

"No, we certainly do not." Crusher agreed wholeheartedly. "If she wants to go with you to Signet, she should have the opportunity. However, we must reassure the Flints that she will be well cared for. No more funny business with time warps and kidnapping by Ferengi."

"About that, Captain." Mudd asked. "Are they going to press charges against Quark and his friends?"

"No, I don't think so, Courtney. She went with them willingly."

"Captain, what happened to Picard? Also, Tola, the last time I saw you, you were a security officer."

Courtney watched as the two women captains looked at her in puzzlement. Finally, Crusher answered.

"I have been the captain of this ship since Farpoint. I don't know who Picard is. As for Tola, she has always been the captain of the Constellation."

"I have some rather distressing news, ladies. Lore and Rayna Sixteen have changed history!"

***

Rayna's new dress looked absolutely beautiful on her, and she fit right in with the other honored guests at the coronation. The newly crowned queen was happy to make her acquaintance, and welcomed them warmly. She mentioned that some of her ancestors knew of her existence, although they had never met her personally. At first, Rayna didn't completely like the gown. It was too long and had shoulder pads, and Rayna said she thought shoulder pads went out of style in the late twentieth century, and that they made her feel like a line backer. However, she accepted it graciously after a few necessary alterations. The Constellation crew had a good laugh at the comment about the shoulder pads.

Rayna had also expressed an interest in a new hairdo. She had grown tired of the outdated ponytail, and it was indeed time for a change. Her hair turned out to be a challenge, for it was not human hair, but Mr. Mott, the barber on the Enterprise, lived for hair challenges. When it was finished, she had her hair to one side, shorter, with a cascade of beautiful curls. She looked quite lovely.

As for the Flints, they decided that in order to not let Rayna out of their sight, but at the same time respect her wishes to explore new surroundings and leave the confines of Holberg 917-G, they went with her, and all three were now guests on board the Constellation. The Enterprise had another assignment, and Data and Geordi still had time on their shore leaves, so they joined them as well. Data appeared to be absolutely fascinated with Rayna and followed her everywhere.

This made Rayna feel a little uncomfortable, but she kept her mouth shut. The important thing was the fact that the fate of the universe was at stake.

The Ferengi were horrified when they found out what Ferenginar had become. The Flints, of course, being civilians, decided it would be best to just stay on the Constellation and let Data and Geordi do what was needed to be done to make things right. They did not want to put Rayna at risk, so begged her to stay aboard, at least for a little while. Rayna felt a sort of kinship with Data, despite his obvious amorous advances. After all, it was he who had awakened her from her century-long self-induced sleep, albeit inadvertently. Soon, she began to wonder why. What was their original intention? Data was more than happy to explain that he wanted to find a way to revive an android "daughter" that he had built, and wanted to better understand what went wrong by studying Rayna's supposed demise. Rayna then decided to help Data, being that she was his intellectual equal.

The Constellation arrived at Ferenginar, and, since it was now a matriarchal society, Moogie was a high-ranking official. She immediately put her sons to work, re-arranging her furniture. Much to Quark and Rom's dismay and disgust, she was the head of finances. There was no Grand Nagus in this reality. The men grudgingly decided to go along with the women, considering that there were task mistresses and female police officers on every corner for runaway or unruly slaves. Moogie's household employed several of the task mistresses and police officers, each female, and each looking like Earth Amazons. They were not all Ferengi, either. Several of them were Klingons. Data and Rayna were treated like honored guests, curiously enough. In fact, the Ferengis seemed very much in awe of them and some even fearful. Moogie explained that they looked exactly like the Founders of their society, which had been deified over time. Data was concerned about that. What had Lore and Sixteen done to change history on this planet so drastically? The answer came quickly. Rayna Sixteen was responsible for the change. She was even more ruthless and evil-minded than Lore, and had reprogrammed him after a fight. He became little more than a mindless slave, and depended on her for everything. She became the absolute ruler of Ferenginar four thousand years ago, and even wrote a book that had become their Bible. It was called "The Female's Rules of Acquisition", a document exactly like Quark's past reality, except for the change in gender. The question on both Rayna's and Data's minds now was where had Lore and Sixteen gone? They could be anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Androids in Love, Chapter 8

Geordi decided to do a little further research about Rayna Kapec. Both he and Data pored over the old records supplied by the Flints with great interest, especially an actual video-taped replay of the day Rayna collapsed. They had discovered a discrepancy between what Rayna had told them about her evil twin and what really seemed to have happened. That was, how did Rayna know she had an evil twin? According to the surviving footage, she did not even know that she was an android until that final pivotal moment.

As it turned out, the information about her evil twin sister was stored in an almost undetectable buffer, to be retrieved only in the event of Sixteen's intentional or accidental reactivation. Flint wanted Rayna Kapec to have the ability to defend herself, in the event that this occurred. In that event, Rayna's memory of her twin "sister" would come to the surface. Flint had a strong feeling that eventually, one way or another, he wouldn't be around forever to protect Rayna.

As for the location of Sixteen and Lore, Moogie suggested that they go and see the High Priestess of the Temple of Sixteen for a possible lead. The temple was a day's travel by vampta cart from their present location. On Ferenginar, a vampta was a little larger than an Earth buffalo, and a whole lot uglier. They were ornery beasts, with thick, leathery hides and strong hooves. They made excellent pack animals and were a lot like camels, in that they stored all their water and nutrients in three massive humps, located right behind their shoulders and necks. They may have been ornery and ugly, but they were the only means of travel that was capable of taking rough terrain.

As they approached the temple, they noticed that it was situated on a steep cliff. Moogie had contacted the temple's priestesses before they departed, so they knew that the three Starfleet officers were coming. They were all in for a surprise. It was a long, arduous climb up the steep rock path. They had to leave their vamptas behind. Geordi came to the doors first, followed by Courtney and Data.

"Do we knock?" Mudd asked with uncertainty.

"No," Geordi answered sarcastically. "We just barge right in."

"We knock." Data said without emotion, reaching out and tapping on the huge wooden door. It wasn't a long wait until the door was opened. Their jaws dropped when they saw who answered.

"The doorbell works, you know." The man said with a great deal of irritability. "I suppose you are here to see the high priestess." The tall dark-haired man eyed them with contempt and didn't seem to recognize Courtney. "What are you all gawking at? Haven't you ever seen a doorman before?"

"_Ellsworth?!" _Counselor Mudd gasped with astonishment. "I thought you were dead!"

"Dead? What are you yammering about, woman? How do you know my name? Nobody but my closest friends call me by my first name! I never saw you before in my life!"

"History has been altered. You _were_ one of my closest friends, Vogen!"

A few seconds passed as Courtney continued to stare at him. He then saw Data, and his mouth dropped open with a mixture of reverence, astonishment and awe.

"You are the brother of Lore! It was foretold that you would some day show up! A thousand apologies, brother of Lore! Please enter, all of you! The high priestess is waiting!" Vogen ushered them into the temple and was now reverently silent. He bowed respectfully and left. The High priestess turned around when she heard them approach. They were in for another surprise. It was Tasha Yar.

"This is too weird!" Geordi whispered. "I thought Tasha was executed by Romulans."

"Apparently not in this time line, Geordi." Data answered with equal astonishment.

"I would love to hear about what happened to her in this reality." The engineer said, looking at Yar with fascination.

"Please approach, pilgrims." High priestess Tasha Yar requested politely.

Geordi approached first.

"Tasha—"

"You will address me as 'High Priestess', sir." She stepped closer to get a better look at them. "Do I know you?"

"I…don't know how to answer that." Geordi admitted with uncertainty.

"High Priestess, we are here to seek information about the whereabouts of my brother Lore and another android known as—"

"Rayna Sixteen, yes, I know. You are Data. You look exactly like your sibling." She paused and looked at them inquisitively. "Come into my study. It is not often we have demigods visit us."

"We are hardly demigods—" Geordi started to say.

"Geordi, it is best to play along." Data whispered in his ear.

"I heard that." Tasha said as she sat behind her desk. "I had long suspected that you and Lore were created beings, and not gods, demi or otherwise. However, I was never able to prove it until now." She paused again and smiled. She studied LaForge's face before speaking again. "You know me from somewhere. You also wanted to know how I came to be here instead of that awful fate you mentioned. I surmised that you were probably from an alternate reality."

"You have always been very intelligent, Tash—I mean, High Priestess." Geordi said with admiration. "It is good to see you alive, at least in this reality."

"Thanks…whoever you are. In answer to your question, Mr….?"

"Geordi LaForge, Chief Engineer on board the Enterprise."

"Chief, ha? I heard of affirmative action for males on starships. I'm glad they are recruiting some men. Anyway, after leaving that god awful planet of my birth, I went to Ferenginar to seek my fortune. Since I'm not partial to space travel, I chose to make this planet my home. I became the high priestess of Sixteen fifteen years ago. Now, as for your query about Lore and Sixteen, they are residing on Angel One."

***

Data, knowing the Ferengi customs, was very curious as to why this Tasha Yar gave them the information about the whereabouts of Lore and Rayna Sixteen so quickly and readily, without asking for anything in return. Tasha explained simply that she was not a Ferengi, and did not like the way this planet had been altered. She was only posing as a cleric, and was trying to convince the planet's inhabitants that Lore and Sixteen were not to be worshipped. There were not many that did, but there were enough devotees around to make Tasha feel obligated to reverse the effects of their interference. She liked men very much, and had decided long ago to see that these 'deities' would be kept in the background, or, better yet, exposed as frauds. This was, of course, going to be a difficult and formidable task, considering how these two evil androids had twisted Ferengi culture and had revised the Rules of Acquisition.

It took several hours to rescue Quark, Rom and Brunt from the alternate Moogie. The exhausted men were awfully glad to get back on board the Phoenix and complained bitterly about their treatment at the hands of that alternate mother. She seemed to want to work them to death. They all soon discovered that, before they could depart for Angel One, they would have to secure some more fuel. Rayna Kapec stepped in to help in that department. She had stayed with Moogie, and was treated like royalty. Moogie was more than happy to oblige, but complained about how her sons and his friend were the laziest workmen she had ever seen. After a little while, they were on their way to Angel One.

When Lore and Sixteen first arrived on Angel One, they immediately seized control of that planet's government. Sixteen had set herself up as the first "Elected One", the election, of course, not an election at all, but a takeover. Lore wanted a piece of the action too, but when Sixteen refused, a fight for control ensued. Lore lost and was deactivated, and placed in a secret location deep underground. Sixteen ruled Angel One for over five hundred years, with cruelty and barbarism equaling Earth's Dark Ages. Finally, the planet's men had had enough, and staged an open and successful rebellion. There were numerous Lore sympathizers, who finally found the underground tomb and reactivated him. They thought that maybe Lore would be better at ruling the planet than Rayna Sixteen. They didn't stop to consider that Lore was no less evil and despicable than the female android. He ruled with great power and authority for another five hundred years after he deactivated Sixteen. He then transported her back to Holberg 917-G, using the time travel device on Iconia. He had to pick a time when Flint had already deactivated her and had placed her in that secret room with the rest of the Rayna prototypes. During the time of his absence from Angel One, the planet's inhabitants celebrated a brief moment of freedom. They were just about to plan an assassination attempt on Lore when our Federation heroes arrived on the scene.

Angel One's inhabitants, of course, did not know the difference between Lore and Data. When our heroes beamed down, they were immediately fired upon. Lucky for them, the planet's inhabitants were not good shots, since Lore had confiscated every firearm he could find. Only his powerful military could use guns, according to Lore's laws. There were, however, factions that took matters into their own hands and bought guns on the black market. These were desperate people, who wanted Lore and Sixteen destroyed. Our Federation friends realized right away that they were in deep trouble. They immediately beamed back on board the Phoenix, before any of the planet's inhabitants could take more pot shots at them.


	9. Chapter 9

Androids in Love, Chapter 9

Rayna Kapec stared out the window of the Phoenix, seemingly deep in thought. Not looking back at the others, she addressed Data quietly.

"We must return to the surface. I feel…compelled by something I cannot define."

"Rayna, it is very dangerous. Those people down there on Angel One hate Lore and Rayna Sixteen. They think we are they. Although I, too, feel strangely drawn to return as well, the natives will probably kill us."

Rayna turned and smiled at him with amusement.

"They will kill us, Mr. Data? You have forgotten that we are androids."

"But," Geordi interrupted from the navigation station, "even androids aren't indestructible. If you two are planning on going back down there, I will accompany you. They don't know who I am."

"Thank you, Geordi. We could use your help. It is imperative, although I am not altogether sure why, that we return to the surface. Besides, I am still somewhat comforted by the thought of my own mortality. Rayna, we must find you something more suitable to wear. That dress that you are wearing makes you look like someone with great authority. They will think you are Rayna Sixteen. We must find you something more suitable for dodging phaser beams or stray bullets."

"Agreed, Mr. Data."

"I'm curious, Rayna." Mudd said, still dressed in her formal attire. "What exactly do you feel?"

"I am…not sure how to describe it. The closest thing to what I am feeling is one of a bond…like between a parent and a child. How about you, Data?"

"I agree. I do not know why, but I feel as if there is someone we know and care about down there."

***

Data, Geordi and Rayna beamed down without incident to Angel One. Mudd had decided to stay and look after the shuttle. The three decided to pick a more remote location so that they would blend in with the local populace more easily. Rayna was now wearing a form-fitting gray jumpsuit with pink trim. Courtney had replicated it for her, recalling that Counselor Troi had a similar outfit. It looked very nice on her. They had beamed down two kilometers outside of the capital city. The androids had no trouble with the hike, but Geordi was a little winded when they reached the outskirts of a suburb. He quickly recovered, though.

The engineer scanned the area with his tricorder for signs of life other than the indigenous population. Soon, to their surprise, the device picked up signs of human life. What humans were doing here was a puzzle. Since the time line had been altered, Ramsey's group of revolutionaries was not there. The tricorder indicated that whoever was here was very old. Geordi had a soft spot in his heart for senior citizens, remembering Montgomery Scott fondly. He felt that whoever it was, they probably weren't here on this planet by choice. It also told them that the human life sign was over six thousand years old, but they found that to be preposterous. Nobody was that old.

As they entered the town, the readings led them to a building that resembled a prison. There were two guards present, but Geordi and Data took care of them quickly with phaser stuns. The doors were unlocked, so they entered, glancing behind them anxiously as they went down the halls lined with prison cells.

"This way," Data said, indicating a passage to their right. Inside the third cell, they found a gray-haired gentleman that Rayna recognized immediately.

"_Flint!" _Rayna gasped in astonishment.

Startled, the elderly man stared at Data with a mixture of fear and loathing.

"Lore, why did you bring her here?" His voice sounded tortured. He then noticed that this Rayna had hair. It was shorter than he remembered, but he gazed upon her with tears in his eyes. "My dearest creation, I thought I had destroyed you!" He looked at Geordi with curiosity.

"This is Data, Flint. He is Lore's brother." Rayna said gently. "I must confess that I had faked my own demise, setting my internal clock to awaken me in one hundred years. Data inadvertently awakened me early. The other man is Commander Geordi LaForge of the Enterprise E. We must get you out of here before Lore and Sixteen discover us here. Why are you here?"

" That Lore kidnapped me from the past. Soon after your collapse, Lore mysteriously appeared and whisked me and Rayna Sixteen away from Holberg back to this planet." He looked lovingly at Rayna Seventeen as she spoke again.

"Flint, I thought you had died over time." Rayna said with wonder.

"No, my dear child. I told the Enterprise people that just to throw them off my trail. My privacy is still very important to me. I gave Doctor McCoy false information when I told him that I was no longer immortal. Over the centuries, I had mastered a form of biofeedback, the same method that Captain Garth used on Elba Two. I am able to control certain bodily functions to give the impression that I am an ordinary human being and can change my appearance at will. I am also Noonian Soong, a name that I made up long ago. Lore told me that I had created him. I found that very hard to swallow since he was so malevolent. I nearly dropped the name Noonian Soong when I found out that there was an arch criminal with a name similar to mine."

"Then you are my creator as well!" Data said in astonishment.

"That would also make me Data's sister!" Rayna gasped in equal incredulity.

***

They decided to beam back to the shuttle. There was virtually no chance in fixing things down below, so they decided to go back in time to ancient Ferenginar and repair the damage that Lore and Sixteen had created. Flint/Soong was very pleased to meet Harry Mudd's granddaughter, and soon found out that she was a cyberneticist. They soon got into a lively discussion about Data's daughter and how they could go about reviving her. They also discussed ways of fixing the time line, so things could return to normal on both Angel One and Ferenginar. It was decided that they would go back in the cave at the point when Lore was going to dispose of Kivas Fajo and stop him from doing so. They would also have to take Rayna Sixteen with them to the future and return her to Holberg, this time withholding the new power cells. Courtney smiled at Data.

"I admire you, Data. You are risking your existence on someone who once had no regard for yours."

"There is good in everyone, even Lore." Data answered thoughtfully.

"I think she was referring to Mr. Fajo, Data." Rayna said. "Captain Crusher told me that he tried to extinguish you once, and you are willing to save his life. That is very Christ-like."

Flint's eyebrows raised and he smiled at his two creations.

"Apparently, my religion program that I had installed into Rayna had had its effect on my future creation."

"I was not aware that you were a Christian, Father. According to historical records, you were once a Roman centurion and a bully."

"Yes, but you also forget that I was a fool. Jesus touched my life in a very profound way. I actually knew Him. He healed one of my beloved servants when I was living in ancient Capernaum. Through the centuries, I developed a close relationship with Him. I instilled my values and beliefs into you, Rayna, and I must say I am busting with pride at the results of my programming. You two have exceeded my expectations."

As they were discussing all this, Mudd was busy checking the sensor readouts. "Uh oh, fellows and Rayna. It looks like we've got company."

Instantly alert, Geordi peered over her shoulder with Flint.

"The Borg." Geordi gasped in dismay.

"The Borg!!" Mudd responded, horrified. " Have they scanned us?"

"No, we can relax, I think. They are not taking notice of us."

" They seem to be busy with something." She said with a puzzled frown.

Geordi looked at the readings and frowned as well.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to a cone-shaped blurb on the view screen.

"I don't know, but it's huge. It's made of pure neutronium and looks like some sort of derelict machine."

"It reminds me of a giant Bugle snack. Of course, one of that size would have ended world hunger in the twentieth century." Flint could tell that those present had no idea what he was talking about, and he quickly explained that Bugles were a popular snack food in the mid to late twentieth century.

"Who are the Borg, anyway?" Rayna asked curiously.

"They are cybernetic organisms, usually bent on assimilating every living civilization they encounter. In recent years, however, they seem to have changed their tactics." Data answered. "Geordi, my memory banks contain an image similar to this one. This looks like Kirk's doomsday machine planet killer."

"Kirk made that thing?" Flint asked in astonishment and dismay.

"No, he discovered it. He defeated it by exploding a starship inside it. If the Borg are engaged in repair operations, the galaxy is in big trouble."


	10. Chapter 10

Androids in Love, Chapter 10

The Starfleet officers on the Phoenix knew that they could do nothing to stop the Borg in this reality from reactivating the doomsday machine planet killer. Data immediately called the Enterprise via a secure link and they soon found out that the Borg in this alternate reality had built the thing, and were just now retrieving their property. The people on the shuttle found it interesting that in the reality they left behind, the Borg would most likely ignore such a relic, having no use for a planet killer, but here, they were repairing it. They assimilated cultures, but did not, as a general rule, destroy planets. Captain Crusher told them not to worry and to continue on to their destination. Apparently, the Borg were not a serious threat in this time line. They had built the planet killer long ago to defeat their enemies, species 8472. That species had nearly wiped out the Borg in this reality and the device had strayed too close to an unstable wormhole and had ended up in the Alpha quadrant, destroying planets for fuel until Kirk stopped it with the original starship Constellation. It took the Borg eighty years to find it and retrieve it, and they were only going to give it enough power so it could go back to the Delta quadrant on its own. The Borg had tractor beams, but used them sparingly, since it was going to be a long trip home. The people on the Phoenix thought that that was the only positive aspect of this alternate reality. Courtney, along with the men, did not really like the idea of ball-busting women in control of the galaxy, Crusher and Tola being possible exceptions.

***

They arrived at the Guardian planet without incident and stepped out of the shuttle. They had never been here before, and most of them had no idea what to expect. There were only a select few who knew about this planet. The secret of its existence was told only to officers of command rank. LaForge was the highest ranking officer present, and the secret of its existence was given to him by Captain Picard when he became a Lieutenant Commander. He warned them not to divulge the secret of this time portal to anyone below command rank or non Starfleet personnel. It was a closely guarded secret because of security concerns. Starfleet did not wish the races hostile to the Federation to find out about it. If they did, it would be disastrous. There were no guards present because they did not want to call attention to the fact that there was something different on this planet. Data knew how Lore found out about this place. He had picked his brain on Oniaka. The humans present found the planet cold and a little bit eerie and foreboding.

They found that they did not have to explain their presence to the Guardian. It already knew that they were here to fix the time line, just as it knew what Kirk and Spock were doing there almost a century ago. Geordi took out his tricorder and recorded the images of ancient Ferenginar. The Guardian even told them when to jump.

They found themselves at the mouth of the cave. Data told the humans present that he and Rayna would rescue Kivas and deactivate Lore. Geordi offered him a flashlight, but Soong/Flint said that he had equipped his earlier android Rayna with excellent night vision, just in case his castle lost power, and soon found out that Data could see well in the dark as well. Anyway, a flashlight would attract unwanted attention, and Lore would know that they were there. Geordi gave it to them anyway, so, if they were successful at saving Kivas, he would not have to grope his way out of the cavern. Data put the flashlight on his belt and left with Rayna. Geordi and Courtney decided to stay where they were, and told Data not to forget to retrieve Rayna Sixteen. LaForge gave him his tricorder and Flint admonished Rayna Seventeen to be careful. She told him not to worry and that they would be back soon.

They found Lore and Kivas nearing the edge of the precipice. Without a sound, Data pushed Lore in the water while Rayna put her arms around Kivas. Startled, he yelled and then they heard a splash as Lore fell into the water. Sparks lit up the cave interior as Lore shorted out and Kivas gasped in astonishment as he saw what had held him back from certain death. She appeared to be a beautiful woman, but she was much too strong to be human. She smiled at him and told him not to be afraid as Lore sank to the bottom of the cave pool. She pulled him away from the edge. After a few minutes, he was given the flashlight and Data told him that his Ferengi buddies had reactivated Lore by mistake and that he was planning to kill him. Kivas thanked him and Rayna for saving his life, suddenly feeling great remorse for what he did to his assistant and for kidnapping Data. He was a changed man, and felt like he was given a new lease on life. Data said that he forgave him for what he did, but that was not the reason why he saved him. He did it to rectify history. He excused himself, and told him that he had to go and get Rayna Sixteen so she would not be doing any damage to the time line as well. Rayna Seventeen and Kivas made it back to the cave entrance without incident and waited for Data to retrieve Rayna Sixteen with Flint/Soong and Counselor Mudd.

***

As Data approached the earlier versions of himself and his companions, he saw LaForge raise a phaser in his direction. He knew that Geordi thought that he was Lore.

"Do not fire, Commander. I am a latter version of Data, not Lore." He looked down at Rayna Sixteen, who was gazing at the two Datas with wonder. "Greetings, earlier Data."

"Greetings, later Data." The earlier version of Data glanced at LaForge. "Commander, this is not Lore. It is I at a later time. I heard a scream, Data of the future. What has occurred?"

"Mr. Fajo was just startled at being grabbed from behind by Rayna Kapec. I pushed Lore into the water where he was going to drown Mr. Fajo. He shorted out and is no more." He glanced back at LaForge, who was still eyeing him warily, keeping his hand near his gun just in case this was not Data. "If you do not believe what I am saying, gentlemen, please follow me to the cave entrance. Data of the past, I must tell you that Rayna Sixteen is faking memory loss and plans to change history."

"I suspected that" the earlier version of Rayna Seventeen said, glancing back at the earlier version of her evil twin, who was now glowering at them, angry at being found out but not strong enough to do anything but just sit there.

"What about our shuttle?" The earlier LaForge asked.

"You may choose to beam aboard or accompany us."

The earlier versions of the Starfleet personnel and the Ferengi decided to beam aboard their own shuttle, not wanting to create a paradox with two versions of themselves. When Rayna Sixteen lost power again, they did not give her new power packs. The later version of Data bid them adieu and went back to the cave entrance as the earlier versions of themselves beamed up to the earlier version of the Phoenix. Then, Data, Kivas, Mudd, Rayna Seventeen and Flint/Soong stepped through the cave entrance and found themselves back on the Guardian planet.

"_ALL IS AS IT WAS BEFORE. LET ME BE YOUR GATEWAY IF HISTORY CHANGES AGAIN" _Boomed the Guardian.

Courtney Mudd detected a bit of loneliness in the portal's voice, even though a part of her was frightened. She found that the feeling of fear was not exclusive when Geordi spoke.

"Thank you, Guardian." Geordi addressed the time portal a little uncomfortably. He looked at his companions. " In the words of James T Kirk, let's get the hell out of here." He glanced back at the portal. "No offense, Guardian."


	11. Chapter 11

Androids in Love, Chapter 11

The Phoenix made it safely back to the Enterprise, and Rayna still wanted to help Data find a way to reactivate Lal. There was something about him that she found irresistible. It was not that she found him physically attractive. She found that his personality was his most appealing feature. It was also refreshing to meet someone so intellectually stimulating. Flint saw the way she was reacting to Data and was a little amused and quite pleased that she was handling her emotions so well. Data appeared to be good for her and he approved of their newfound relationship. He recalled how Captain Kirk tried to make her into a human being, which she was not. Just because she had emotions did not make her human. Emotions were very new to her at the time, but she had experienced feelings of loneliness when she begged him to meet the men from the Enterprise and the fear of the "M" robots. Love was obviously something she was unaccustomed to dealing with. Kirk had pushed her to the edge of her ability to understand what love was. He should have kept his mouth shut. If he had, she would not have faked her death. Data was letting her be herself, and Captain Picard hoped fervently that Starfleet would do nothing to interfere with these sentient androids. He recalled what had occurred with Lal. Troi sensed great fear from Data's daughter at being taken away from him. It was a very sad day when she stopped functioning. Flint thought that after almost a century, Data's relationship with Rayna was worth the wait to witness.

Flint had the idea to start from scratch when it came to reactivating Lal. He saw that Data's creation, although a brilliant piece of cybernetics, had some programming errors built into her that could not be easily rectified. They agreed to give her all new components and correct the programming errors as they went along. She would still look and act the same, but would be better equipped to handle her emotions, especially the one of fear. Also, there would be two androids to guide her to sentience now. Rayna had expressed an interest in staying with Data on the Enterprise, until such time that Lal was fully restored and had developed emotionally. Data and Flint both realized that that was what Rayna Kapec needed as well. She would return to Holberg 917-G after Lal was fully developed into sentience. Flint said that he should go back to the past in order for the time line to be fully restored. Otherwise, Data and Rayna might cease to exist. He was a man out of time. It was interesting to find out that he had created Data, but he must return to the past so he could meet and marry his Minaran empath and become a father in fact, since the Flint siblings had vanished. It was the only way that his two biological children could exist and accept the fact that their father was still alive. They all decided that the easiest way for him to go back to the twenty-third century after he was abducted by Lore was to return to the Guardian time portal.

Data had one more question for his creator. How did Lore find out that Flint was also Soong when he didn't know himself? Flint did not know, but guessed that he had installed a memory buffer in Data like the one in Rayna, to activate when he was ready to learn the truth about "Noonian Soong".

***

Rayna Sixteen was beamed over in a sealed container from the Constellation after the Ferengi had returned to where they belonged. Mr. Mott the Enterprise barber decided to make a nice wig for her, so she would look just like her more famous sister. Flint decided to fix Rayna Sixteen's malfunctions as well, once he returned with her to twenty-third century Holberg. Flint stayed in the future long enough to witness Lal's successful reactivation, but was very concerned about the time line being restored when it came to his life. He admonished Data not to force emotions out of Rayna Kapec that she did not know how to deal with, such as the emotion of love.

Data also decided to consult Captain Picard about his developing relationship with Rayna. He was certain that he was more than infatuated with her, and wanted to ask Picard how to court her, and even if he should. Was it morally acceptable to be in love with his newly discovered sibling? Captain Picard saw nothing wrong with their budding romance, reminding him that neither he nor she was human. Human moral standards, the captain guessed, probably did not apply to androids. The captain told him that he was not really an expert on the subject and asked him to consult Counselor Troi, who was more knowledgable about such matters.

***

Soon after Flint went back in time to the twenty-third century, a call came in from Starfleet Command about the Borg discovering and attempting to repair the doomsday machine planet killer. Being that Data, Courtney and Geordi already knew of this development, they informed Captain Picard that the Borg had built the thing to defeat species 8472. Now, however, they were puzzled as to why they were trying to repair it. Starfleet wanted them to investigate and have Picard report back his findings as to what their intentions were. They knew that in this timeline, the Borg had not been defeated by the only species they could not assimilate. Picard did not relish the idea of confronting the Borg, due to his earlier harrowing experiences with them. However, orders were orders. He called a staff meeting soon after Counselor Mudd had beamed back to the Constellation and assumed her duties there.

"We have a serious situation developing out there." Picard said, stating the obvious. "We need options for dealing with this race. Opinions, anyone?"

"We already know that the Borg do not destroy planets as a general rule, but they assimilate peoples, cultures and technology." Riker said with a serious expression on his face. "It seems inconceivable that they would even bother with this relic, even if they did create it."

"Nevertheless, that is what they appear to be doing, Mr. Riker." Picard said. "We must find out why they are engaged in repair operations on a planet destroyer and if they plan to use it on us."

"If they do intend to destroy our planets, that action would be totally out of character for the Borg." Troi added thoughtfully.

"Agreed, Counselor. I don't think they would destroy our planet just because we have resisted them in the past. I think something else is happening with their salvage attempt."

Data spoke up.

"In the alternate time line, Captain…the captain of the Enterprise told us that they were just retrieving their property and hauling it back to their space. Perhaps that is what they are doing now."

Picard smiled.

"I have read your report, Data. Doctor, you might find it amusing that you were in command of this ship in that alternate time line." He paused for a moment as she smiled back briefly and then his expression turned serious once more. "If the Borg are changing the machine's function, such as making it a giant tractor beam and assimilating people without bothering to announce that they are, this part of the galaxy is in deep trouble."

"It would be even worse, sir" Geordi added gravely, "if they had discovered that ancient time portal that Flint just used."

"Let's not invite more trouble than we can handle, Mr. LaForge."


	12. Chapter 12

Androids in Love, chapter 12

Upon awakening, the first thing Lal saw was a mysterious blonde woman and her father bending over the top of her head, probably adjusting a circuit or something. Lal remembered what had happened to her, and was glad to be reactivated. She felt safe and calm, not at all the way she had felt the last time she was conscious. The mystery woman was dressed in a gray jumpsuit with pink trim, as was Counselor Troi who had just stepped into the room as Lal became aware of her surroundings. She was in the same room that she had been in when she was first activated.

"Congratulations, Data." The counselor said with a smile. "It's a girl…again."

"Thank you, Counselor. How are you feeling, Lal?"

"I am functioning within…" She paused for a second or two, cocked her head characteristically to one side, and recalled that humans preferred less formal speech. "…I am fine, Father. Thank you for repairing me. Is that my mother?" She asked, gesturing towards Rayna.

"I believe I cannot take much credit for bringing you back, Lal. This is your aunt Rayna. She is the one who repaired you." Data gazed at the blonde woman admiringly. He had come to terms with the fact that Rayna was his sister and had decided, on the advice of Counselor Troi, to treat her as such, although he still had a disappointed look on his face.

"My…aunt? How can she be my aunt, Father? You have no human female siblings."

Rayna answered instead.

"I am not human, Lal. I am an android, like you and your father. I am from a planet called Holberg 917-G. Dr. Soong, whom I knew as Mr. Flint, is also the one who created me. Therefore, Data is my brother."

Data, whom Counselor Troi sensed was still in love with his newfound sibling, looked somewhat disappointed. She knew he was unhappy and understood why. Here he had found a woman who was perfect for him, and she had to turn out to be his sister. That would disappoint any man.

When Flint/Soong materialized on the Guardian planet, the time portal was strangely silent, appeared to be dead, and appeared as just a strange rock formation. He soon found out why it was not answering his queries. He had company. The Guardian of Forever was keeping silent for a very good reason. The Borg were on this planet as well. The time portal did not want them to know that it really existed. It knew that Lore had told them of its existence when he picked his brother's brain on Oniaka. Keeping silent and inert was the only way to keep the Borg from going back in time and wreaking havoc on the time line. It could mean the complete destruction of Earth and the Federation, and quite probably the entire galaxy. It also did not wish to see the earth and the Federation destroyed for purely selfish reasons. Mudd had been correct. It was very lonely, and it was very boring being alone all the time without anyone to talk to. It hated to do this to Flint, but it had no choice. It watched and could do nothing as the Borg captured him and turned him into one of them.

As for Rayna 16, she remained inert in the sealed container supplied by the Constellation on the surface of the planet, still not repaired and totally unaware of what had just transpired.

On the Constellation, it had been nearly two hours since Flint supposedly went back to the previous century, and the Flint siblings still had not reappeared. Something was very wrong, and they contacted the Enterprise, in the hopes that they had reappeared there. They were not there either. They went back to the Guardian planet and the Guardian informed them that Flint had been captured by the Borg. The majority of the cybernauts were still working on the doomsday machine planet killer, and the Starfleet officers assumed that he was captured to help the Borg with its restoration. After beaming Rayna 16 up to the Enterprise and upon returning to the ship, Captain Picard called an emergency meeting in the briefing room. Present were Data, Rayna Kapec, Geordi, Courtney Mudd and Security officer Tola of the Constellation, Worf and Troi. He had called Rayna there because he did not want to leave her out of this, being that Flint was her creator.

"I have called you all here because I have some very distressing news. Rayna's creator has been captured by the Borg. Counselor Mudd has informed us that Flint's biological children have not returned to the Constellation. The time portal, which shall go nameless in mixed company because of security concerns…" He looked at Lieutenant Tola helplessly. "You understand, Lieutenant. I know you are telepathic, but please try not to read my mind about this, for the time portal is top secret and has been since the Five Year Mission days."

"Understood, sir. However, I must tell you that I already know about the portal. As well as being the new security chief on the Constellation, I am also an historian. I apologize, but I have already read the minds of the people in this room."

"Apology accepted, Lieutenant. Then this conversation should not leave this room. Worf, have you checked it for listening devices?"

"Yes, Captain. This room is completely secure."

"Very good, Mr. Worf. As I was saying, the time portal has informed us that it did not let the Borg know of its true nature, appearing just as an unusual rock formation. It also could do nothing to stop the Borg from assimilating Rayna's creator."

"We must rescue him." Rayna said. "I would like to volunteer to do so. He is my creator and I …love him. From what I have learned of this species, they are truly a menace. If we do nothing, this part of the galaxy is in great peril."

"You have great courage, Miss Kapec, but we cannot risk your existence by letting you go aboard a Borg vessel." Captain Picard said with admiration, paused in thought for a moment, stood and straightened his uniform. "Do any of you have any ideas on how we can attempt a rescue without endangering lives?"

"I have an idea, sir." Courtney Mudd offered graciously. "What if we disguise someone as a Borg and attempt to rescue him that way? Captain, I know you don't like to discuss what happened to you, but I am wondering if you still have some of your Borg implants that Dr. Crusher removed from your body."

"Yes, Miss Mudd, I happen to have many of them. That is a pretty good idea, even though it won't take them much time to discover that whoever disguises himself or herself is not really a Borg. Also, I bet that nobody in this room knows how truly immense a Borg ship can be. Whoever volunteers has a good chance of being caught and assimilated just like Flint. That is one reason a volunteer is needed. I cannot order someone to undertake a rescue of this magnitude. It would probably be a suicide mission."

"I have another idea, Captain." Data said thoughtfully. "What if we repair Rayna Sixteen and have her volunteer to rescue Flint? After all, he is her creator as well. She owes him her very existence, just like Miss Kapec."

"That is also a very interesting idea, Data." Captain Picard said quietly. "However, there is always a chance your other sister will say no. In that case, we will have to disguise a biological being as a Borg to rescue Soong AKA Flint." He paused again and drew in a breath. "We have few options, ladies and gentlemen. If we don't succeed, it could mean the end of everything we hold dear, and Mr. Flint will never see his biological children again."

"Sir, I will volunteer if Rayna Sixteen refuses to help her creator." Tola said bravely.

"My offer still stands, Captain Picard." Rayna spoke resolutely.

"Very well, ladies. Thank you for your help, even though what we are about to do will be extremely risky. Data and Geordi, please assist Miss Mudd in her attempt to repair Rayna Sixteen. Dismissed."


	13. Chapter 13

Androids in Love, Chapter 13

Flint/Soong awoke and found himself on some sort of operating table. He could hear voices in his head, but he was still mostly himself, although a bit confused, and not yet fully connected to the collective. He was utterly terrified when he saw these monstrous beings for the first time. He could not move, having been drugged with some sort of paralyzer while still on the Guardian planet. He wondered if Rayna Sixteen had been assimilated as well, or if she was still in the sealed container on the planet. They were in the process of inserting cybernetic devices of every description on and in his body. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch.

He figured he must have blacked out, for the next thing he knew he was standing in some sort of alcove. To his shock, and through a nightmarish haze, he thought he saw one of his Rayna androids, also with Borg implants. She appeared to be working on some sort of conduit. He tried to speak, but found that he could not. Another of his Raynas gave him a Vulcan neck pinch.

***

Rayna Seventeen watched as Data repaired and reactivated her sister. As Rayna Sixteen opened her eyes, she took a long look at her more famous sibling. She had always been jealous of her because Flint seemed to lavish all of his affections on Rayna Seventeen while she was just used for manual labor and maintaining his castle and then relegated to a storage area like an old broom. Rayna told her that she had acted like she rode one. Blushing, Rayna Sixteen agreed and apologized for that. Rayna told her less famous sibling that it wasn't her fault that Flint acted the way he did, and that putting her in a glass case was not something she had asked for. When Rayna Kapec asked her if she would like to try and rescue Flint with her, she thought this might be a good time to step out of her famous android sister's shadow. She also loved her creator, but she wished that he had loved her as much as he apparently loved Rayna Kapec. Perhaps by doing him a kindness, he would show her some of his affection that she had been missing. Rayna thought that Flint probably did not know that Rayna Sixteen was sentient as well. The two got off that subject and then both thought that Captain Picard was being a little too overprotective when it came to them. Also, being that the Flint siblings had ceased to exist, there would be less fuss about them if something went wrong.

The Enterprise crew waited with apprehension and worry as the two Raynas infiltrated the Borg. They were successful at rescuing Flint. The Enterprise crew were very relieved to have them back. The crew had become quite fond of Rayna Seventeen, but had not really warmed up to Rayna Sixteen until it was discovered that she had rescued Flint while Rayna Seventeen worked on the Doomsday machine conduit, and had succeeded in sabotaging it. Rayna Sixteen was the one who gave him a neck pinch and carried his limp body to where the Enterprise transporter officer could get a fix on them. Moments after they beamed up with Flint to the Enterprise, the ship was rocked by a violent explosion. The two androids wondered why it seemed so easy to defeat the Borg and rescue Flint. Rayna Kapec hypothesized that the Borg considered him just an old man, and then thought that he was going to die soon anyway. The mystery was why the Borg bothered to give him implants. That was something they probably will never figure out. The Doomsday machine was now just a blackened piece of useless space junk. Being that it was now only a menace to navigation, they decided to pull it into the nearest star with a tractor beam. The Doomsday machine's explosion destroyed the Borg as well, along with their cube. The Enterprise was at a safe distance from the explosion, and damage to the ship was minimal.

Rayna Kapec and Rayna Sixteen were still disguised as Borgs as they walked into sickbay and everyone not aware of what they had been doing gave them a wide berth. They looked very convincing. Before they went on their rescue mission, the captain had contacted a former Borg from the starship Voyager to see if she had any implants they could use. She did. They were going to get the implants removed, but now they were more concerned about their creator. The doctor had managed to remove most of the Borg devices from his body. He now appeared to be near death. The two stopped at his bedside in sickbay.

"Is he dying?" Rayna Kapec asked, worried about her creator.

"It would appear so, Rayna." Crusher said grimly.

"It may interest you to know that no Borg survived the explosion, Doctor." Sixteen said softly, also deeply concerned for her father.

"Well, that's one small consolation." Crusher said with a worried expression. "Damn stinking Borg."

Rayna Kapec, Rayna Sixteen and Data stood beside Dr. Crusher as she examined Flint/Soong. Captain Picard came in the room just as her patient's heart stopped.

"Status on Mr. Flint, Doctor?"

Crusher looked at head nurse Ogawa instead, instantly alert.

"Cardio stimulator, STAT!"

The head nurse was prepared for this and had it in her hand in two seconds flat. Crusher tried to revive him several times, but he did not respond. She finally gave up after several minutes.

"Make a note on this, Nurse. Death occurred at 14:35 hours from cardiac and respiratory failure." She turned to Picard. "He's dead, Jean Luc."

Rayna Kapec began to cry. Sixteen put her arm around her in an effort to comfort her.

Dr. Selar, who had been attending to another patient nearby, spoke up as Crusher pulled a sheet over Flint/Soong's apparently lifeless form.

"How could he be dead, Doctor? Data is still here."

She noticed their puzzled expressions and explained. "Since Mr. Flint is also Dr. Soong, it would be logical to assume that he survived the attempted assimilation. If he did not, then he would not be able to go back in time and build Mr. Data."

"A very logical deduction, Dr. Selar." Flint/Soong complimented as he sat up with a smile, much to everyone's astonishment. "Thanks for the jump starts, Doctor, even though they were not necessary."

"I could have killed you!" She gasped in horror. "Mr. Flint, I don't think you are human! No human could survive several unnecessary attempts at defibrillation!" She took out her medical tricorder and then her jaw dropped in astonishment. Flint was now registering as a Dowd. They had met a member of his species before, when Troi was being inundated with telepathic music so she wouldn't discover the alien's true nature. In that instance, the alien was hiding the terrible secret that he destroyed a whole race of beings that had killed his beloved human wife.

Flint told them that he suspected but never truly knew that he wasn't human, having lived on Earth for centuries before departing for other planets to settle on. He was aware that he had some incredible abilities, but since they were always a part of him, he didn't think much about them. He had often wondered during his long life if he was really human, and now he knew the truth. That meant that his parents, whom he never met, must have been Dowds as well. He said he got the idea to fake his own death when he was beamed aboard the Enterprise. It was easy to feign his death, since he had had a lot of practice over the centuries. He also had to make sure that they weren't Borg. They were all very astounded at his bit of trickery and at the revelation that he was not human. He then noticed the two Raynas' Borg disguises and gasped in fright, wondering if the Borg had assimilated them as well.

"Relax, Mr. Flint. The Raynas disguised themselves as Borg in order to rescue you." Picard explained with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Androids in Love, Chapter 14

Dr. Crusher insisted that Flint should have a complete physical before he returned to the past, immortal being or not. They never did find out why the Borg were interested in the derelict planet killer or why they were trying to reactivate it. Perhaps Captain Picard's hypothesis was correct; that they were going to convert it into a giant tractor beam, and draw in unsuspecting species without having to announce their intentions to assimilate them. After Flint had received a clean bill of health from the attractive lady doctor, he had the chance to meet his newly revived "granddaughter" and found her quite charming. He thought Rayna Kapec and Courtney did a very good job at rebuilding her. To avoid confusing Lal by telling her that she had two aunts named Rayna, Sixteen decided to accompany the Flint siblings to the planet Holberg after they had reappeared on the Constellation. They were a bit curious as to where they had gone, having no memory of events after they had temporarily ceased to exist, so Captain Chav told them about what had occurred. The Constellation's ship's counselor also apologized to Flint about her ancestor selling him substandard parts when he built Rayna Sixteen. The Flint siblings eventually accepted the idea that Rayna Sixteen was no longer the menace she had once been and thought that a revived Rayna android might be good for business, since she could tell the story about how she and her sister had been revived and about their adventures with the Borg and time travel, and about their amazing "father", who now appeared as Soong instead of his old persona as Flint. She would probably tell her own version, of course, leaving out the parts of the story when she was one of the villains. They knew that Rayna Kapec would eventually return to Holberg to set the record straight. After Lal had reached sentience, she applied to Starfleet Academy, where she excelled at every subject. It was sad, however, that Data never saw her graduate and become the youngest starship captain in Federation history, for he was destroyed by an explosion. As for Rayna Kapec, she eventually joined her sibling on Holberg.

***

When Flint stepped through the time portal, he found himself standing in front of his castle. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet as he reached the entrance and stepped in. Carefully closing the doors, even though he was alone, he stepped into the room where he had stored his androids. Rayna Kapec was lying horizontally in a glass coffin, looking just as lovely as the day he had built her, her iridescent silver blue gown with the matching cape very much intact, and her hair still arranged in the classic pony tail. He now knew that she had faked her demise, but he did not wish to awaken her. He also knew that, in time, people were going to ask him what caused her to shut down. He knew the part about her dealing with the newfound emotion of love wasn't much of an answer scientifically, and he was a little concerned for a while that cyberneticists might try and revive her prematurely, but then he decided not to tell anyone about it and let history take its course. He then recalled that Spock had not been very logical or scientific when it came to Rayna Kapec and her collapse. He never bothered to analyze the reason why she did. Flint thought that perhaps they were too busy curing the crew of Rigellian fever, a disease that mimicked the Bubonic plague. The collapse of his Rayna android probably was deemed immaterial in the light of that deadly epidemic that he helped cure with the Ryetalin medicine.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a transporter beam and ducked back behind a door. He looked through the crack that separated the door from the wall and saw Lore appear in front of an earlier version of himself, a phaser pointed at him. Lore ordered his earlier version to accompany him or die. Flint knew how frightened he had been at meeting Lore for the first time, and then realized how silly that had been. Lore did not know that he was virtually immortal. However, it was never any fun to be shot with any kind of weapon, so he did what he was told. Flint watched from behind the door as Lore's henchmen grabbed the totally inert Rayna Sixteen and dematerialized with her. Soon, he was alone again. Making sure it was safe to come out of his hiding place, he called on one of his "M" robots. Briefly, he wondered why he didn't think of doing that when Lore kidnapped him. Perhaps it was because his abduction had happened so fast that his floating robots did not have time to respond to his projection of fear at this android intruder. Now, one of them appeared soon after the earlier version of himself and Lore dematerialized. He smiled at it and told it everything was all right now. The intruder was gone.

Flint went back into the storage room and took a long look at his Rayna androids. Smiling sadly, he bent down and gave Rayna Kapec a soft kiss on her cheek. He bade her pleasant dreams and then closed the storage room door, wondering then if androids actually dreamed when they "slept". At this time, he had not considered installing a dream program into his existing androids. Perhaps he would do it with his future male ones, or maybe just with Data. He wondered what had gone wrong with Lore, and hoped that he wasn't suckered by another con artist in the future. He found that Rayna Sixteen had mysteriously reappeared in the storage area and thought of kissing her as well, but he had already said his goodbyes to her years ago when he was forced to shut her down because of her aberrant behavior. He now knew that he shouldn't have bought those substandard parts from Harry Mudd to make her.

THE END


End file.
